


Лимонад на краю мира

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Diners, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Три убийства и суицид. Кофе хватит на всех.





	Лимонад на краю мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sodapop at the edge of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517213) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.  
Бета: Персе.

1.

С берега дует горячий ветер, врываясь в прикрытые ставнями окна закусочной и развевая Бейонду волосы. Пот течет у него по вискам. Он заказал кофе — «свежий и горячий!», как обещала вывеска с улыбающейся домохозяйкой, — и с каждым глотком гадает, не лучше ли погода в аду.

Других посетителей нет, но едва ли это надолго.

— Не забывай подливать, — говорит Бейонд официантке, отсалютовав кружкой, и садится за столик, приготовившись ждать.

2.

Когда появляется L, здесь холодно, как ночью в пустыне. Темно-синие тени причудливо заостряют черты его лица.

— Гораздо позже, чем я рассчитывал, — говорит Бейонд, поставив перед собой наполовину пустую, едва теплую чашку кофе. — Что тебя так задержало?

При виде него L не выглядит удивленным, лишь бегло осматривает грязную забегаловку и, усевшись, пожимает плечами.

— Всего лишь небольшой вопрос жизни и смерти, — небрежно сообщает он, даже сейчас не выходя из роли, — ничего серьезного. — L берет в руки липкое меню, обхватив за смятые края. — Ну, что посоветуешь?

Бейонд пожимает плечами. Они оба несимметрично развернуты, сухожилия нечеловечески изгибаются.

— Не знаю. Я решил дождаться всех гостей, а потом уже заказывать.

— Научился за это время манерам? — спрашивает L, подозвав официантку и заказав огромную порцию блинчиков.

— Без тебя у меня было полно свободного времени. Как раз хватило, чтобы потренироваться говорить «здравствуйте», «до свидания» и «я люблю тебя».

— И? — нетерпеливо спрашивает L, когда официантка приносит ему кружку, до краев наполненную дымящимся черным кофе.

Бейонд с милой улыбкой опирается на локти, наклоняясь вперед и копируя выражение лица L — легко вспомнив, каково быть его отражением.

— И я люб...

Постучав пальцами по столу, L глядит на часы. И спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, скоро он сюда придет?

Солнце преследует горизонт, жадно изливаясь на пейзаж за окном — цветущий и полный красок.

Слова вянут у Бейонда на губах, и он ощущает привкус тщетности его ребячливых порывов — нестерпимое желание иметь и принадлежать, узнавать и быть узнанным. Чувство такое, словно его разрубили напополам, хотя вторая половина совсем рядом.

— Ты пригласил кого-то еще? — без эмоций спрашивает он, перебирая пакетики с сахаром, чтобы отвлечься.

L откидывается на спинку стула.

— Скорее уж он сам напросился. Он теперь всюду за мной следует. Вообще это должно раздражать, но я и сам не против.

Бейонд склоняет голову, сразу поняв смысл этих слов.

— Не как со мной?

— Нет, — L кладет в рот целую ложку сиропа, — с тобой у него нет ничего общего.

3.

Лайт появляется очень эффектно. Весь грязный, растрепанный, в золотом сиянии рассветного солнца — стоит ему открыть дверь, как сразу звенит колокольчик. Официантка кокетливо хлопает ресницами и пытается завязать разговор, но Лайт, кажется, ее даже не замечает. Лишь пьяно кивает в сторону столика, который заняли L с Бейондом, и бросает: «Я с ним», — словно видит только одного человека.

Сев рядом с L и даже не взглянув на Бейонда, он произносит:

— Я думал, мы останемся вдвоем.

— Я никогда такого не обещал. — L щелкает пальцами, чтобы ему принесли еще кофе. Выходит грубо и надменно, но он этого, похоже, не осознает.

— Это подразумевалось, — возражает Лайт, вежливо улыбаясь обслуживающей его официантке.

— Забавно, — Бейонд подается вперед, так что кончики его взъерошенных волос касаются стола, смахивая с поверхности сахарные крошки, — у меня сложилось такое же впечатление.

Он весь покрылся тонкой пленкой болезненного пота — собирает пальцем крупицы сахара и слизывает, даже не просто проигнорировав правила приличия, а намеренно на них наплевав.

L в шутку делает вид, что встает с места.

— Если хотите, я запросто могу оставить вас вдвоем.

Словно сговорившись, Лайт и Бейонд недовольно на него смотрят и хором отвечают «Нет», а затем мрачно переглядываются.

Пожав плечами, L опускается обратно на стул и поворачивается к окну. В бледном солнечном свете день кажется бесконечным и пустым.

— Думаю, нам недолго осталось спорить, кто здесь третий лишний, — тянет он, взглянув на Лайта. — Раз ты здесь, я точно знаю, кто появится следующим.

Лайт потирает переносицу и закрывает глаза.

— Только если мне очень, очень не повезет.

4.

В полдень заходит последний гость, и больше мест за их столиком не остается. Одета Миса лучше всех остальных, вместе взятых, и выглядит так, словно пришла на похороны, а не в закусочную. Ступает вперед на высоких каблуках, растянув накрашенные губы в милой улыбке.

Она похожа на фарфоровую куклу. Ее никто не рад видеть.

Официантка даже не обращает на нее внимания, и Миса садится напротив Лайта, перекидывая волосы через плечо и задевая Бейонда по лицу. Хотя он не возмущается — лишь кладет на ладонь подбородок и с любопытством Мису разглядывает.

И спрашивает:

— Ты тоже убийца, милашка?

Захлопав густыми ресницами, Миса смотрит на Бейонда так, будто только сейчас его заметила.

— Как грубо. Дамам такие вопросы не задают.

Лайт массирует пальцами виски.

— Нет, ты спутала с возрастом.

— Не указывай ей, что говорить, Лайт. — L усмехается уголком рта, принимаясь за вторую порцию блинчиков.

Миса закатывает глаза.

— Не указывай ему, что делать, Рюдзаки.

Совсем как в старые времена, разве что теперь им не нужно никуда спешить, не нужно все время танцевать танго вокруг истины. Впереди сколько угодно времени, солнца и нескончаемых чашек кофе.

— Да? — спрашивает Бейонд, наклоняясь к Мисе ближе и заглядывая в глаза.

— Фу, чего тебе? — Миса морщится, но не спешит отстраняться.

— Ты назвала одно из моих имен. — Он подзывает официантку и, пока та подливает ему кофе, обращается к Мисе, указав на кофейник. — Хочешь?

Миса качает головой. Затем поднимает взгляд, и решимость у нее на лице сменяется пустой вежливостью.

— Мне только лимонад, пожалуйста. Вишневый. — Она отворачивается от официантки к Бейонду. — Одно из твоих имен? У каждого может быть только одно имя. Таковы правила. Так ведь, Лайт?

Лайт кладет руку на лоб, вяло размешивая ложечкой остатки кофе. И пожимает плечами.

— Ни разу не видел это правило на бумаге.

Ухмыльнувшись, Бейонд сползает вниз на стуле.

— Да я все равно не верю в правила.

Он скользит стопой вверх по ноге L, проводит ею под коленом и поднимается к бедру, положив пятку тому на колени. Официантка с легким звоном ставит на стол вишневый лимонад Мисы и бесшумно уходит, не проронив ни звука.

— Это вообще ни на что не влияет, — возражает L, отталкивая пальцы ноги Бейонда от своей ширинки. — Я вот не верю в жизнь после смерти, а посмотри на нас.

— Ты мы и не живы. — Лайт вдруг выпрямляется, явно насторожившись. Косится L на колени, откуда тот невозмутимо скидывает ногу Бейонда, и, сжав зубы, торопливо отводит взгляд. — Похоже, это чистилище.

— Здесь в любом случае посмертие, — спорит L.

— Да ну. — Бейонд накручивает на палец прядь волос Мисы, но она тут же отодвигается, едва это заметив. — Скорее уж, послебытие. 

— А мне плевать, где мы, — громко заявляет Миса, потягивая лимонад. — Раз Лайт здесь, то я счастлива. — Помада у нее точно такого же цвета, что и жидкость в стакане. Трудно сказать, сложились ли так звезды или же это всего лишь совпадение — если совпадения здесь вообще бывают.

Лайт закатывает глаза, а Бейонд с мечтательным, нарочито восторженным видом перегибается через стол.

— Я тоже, — насмешливо тянет он, по-прежнему трогая L ногой.

Лайт его игнорирует, а когда L открывает было рот, огрызается:

— Если и ты это скажешь, я сейчас встану и уйду.

— Не понимаю, с чего мне из-за этого расстраиваться. — L усмехается, слизывая с пальцев сироп. Но фразу за остальными не повторяет. — Да и, думаю, у тебя все равно не получится. Дверь исчезла.

Все сразу туда смотрят, но без особой тревоги. Напротив — странное спокойствие, принятие, как последняя стадия скорби, накрывает их, словно завеса ночи. Здесь нет ничего пугающего или жестокого, нет падений, погони и препятствий хаотичного ритма жизни. Здесь спокойно.

Все они явно не те люди, но, похоже, под конец оказались в том месте. Официантка тоже исчезла, и закусочная опустела, если не считать их шумной компании, а пейзаж за окном выглядит плоским, как декорации для старого фильма. Даже если все вокруг рухнет, их это вряд ли затронет.

Пожав плечами, Бейонд перелезает через спинку сиденья к соседнему столику, затем спрыгивает и проходит к барной стойке.

— Взять еще кому-нибудь кофе?

— Если мы станем ждать, когда перед нами распахнутся райские врата, — бормочет L, похлопывая по губе согнутым пальцем, — тебе лучше наполнить еще один кофейник.


End file.
